Cliché
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: Porque a veces la vida está llena de clichés que pasan desapercibidos por nuestros ojos. Serie de drabbles.
1. Color de cabello

**Disclaimer:Skip Beat y sus personajes NO me pertenecen (ojalá fuera así) sino que son de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

Takarada Lory, apodado LoveMon, CEO de Lory's Magestic Entertaiment era un otaku del amor. Ese no era ningún secreto, todos en el mundo del espectáculo sabían del fetiche de la cabeza de LME.

Su constante fracaso en juegos Otome, lo tenía con el ánimo por los suelos.

Su fiel ayudante, como cada semana, le traía el encargo de las editoriales de manga shoujo de Japón, mangas semanales, mensuales, quincenales y semestrales se apilaban en el enorme escritorio de roble del presidente de la gran firma de talentos.

Las coloridas y alegres, con flores, tonos pasteles y rosa, y parejas llenando las portadas hicieron pensar a Lory en un cliché del manga shoujo.

La chica y el chico protagonista tenían colores de cabello diferente.

Rojos, morenos, rubios, albinos, azules, verdes, morados y un sinfín de tonalidades, pero siempre contrastantes.

Eso le hizo pensar en su pareja favorita, aquellos que de no ser porque tenían voluntad propia, desearía emparejarlos como si se tratara de un manga shoujo, o uno de sus videojuegos.

Y lo vislumbró, como una epifanía. Ahí estaba el cliché. Kyōko con su cabello marrón anaranjado furioso, Ren con su clásico cabello castaño, ambos tinturados, se dijo volviendo a caer en un pozo de angustia.

Nubes negras se arremolinaron sobre su cabeza, Sebastián juró verlas, aunque también pudo atribuirlas al stress de trabajar con tan excéntrico hombre.

Sin embargo, Lory recordó que esos tonos de cabellos no eran reales, y vio la luz al pensar en que tanto sus tonalidades tinturadas como sus colores reales eran contraste. Ella morena, él rubio.

Sí, Lory encontró el primer cliché en su pareja de actores favorita. Y así estuvo día tras día encontrando más y más clichés.

Comenzó a reír y hablando a la nada dijo: ¡sólo me falta que sean amigos de la infancia que no se ven hace mucho tiempo!

Sebastián vio salir un cuadro de rosas tras la espalda de su jefe. Sí, definitivamente era estrés, pediría vacaciones.


	2. Amigos de la infancia

Llegó la pequeña María a la oficina de la sección Love Me, buscando a su onee-san. Nunca se esperó que también encontraría a su amado Ren-sama en ese mismo lugar, pero es que es sabido por la mitad de LME, que el lugar preferido de "descanso" de Tsuruga Ren, es la oficina de las chicas del overol rosa.

Y ahí estaba María-chan contándole a su amado actor y a su adorada onee-san como sufría con la nueva obsesión de su abuelo.

― ¡Y es que está insoportable! ― dijo la pequeña cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho.

―Pero, María-chan igual debe ser entretenido ponerse a buscar esas cosas― sugirió Chiori.

― ¿Y qué tal si probamos entre nosotros? ―dijo Yashiro, siempre positivo y buscando esas esquivas oportunidades que le entregaba el destino para poder emparejar a Kyōko y Ren.

Los demás presentes, lo miraron y tanto María-chan como Kyōko ―muy disimuladamente―, vieron la oportunidad de saber más del actor.

―Suena interesante― respondió Kyōko. Esa respuesta fue el enganche para Ren.

― Y dinos María-chan, ¿con qué cliché está obsesionado? ― preguntó el actor.

La niñita los miró serios y dijo solemnemente:

―Amigos de la infancia.

Varios signos de interrogación salieron de las cabezas. Sí, eran visibles.

―Se supone que el cliché es que te enamoras de tu amigo de la infancia.

―¡Oh! ― fue la involuntaria respuesta de Ren. Muy involuntaria, para su desgracia.

Todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección. No supo si esas personas alrededor de él eran personas o velocirraptores que al menor ruido se lanzan sobre la presa, y esta vez a él le tocó serlo.

Él podía leer cada uno de esos rostros. De izquierda a derecha Amamiya Chiori se veía sorprendida, Yashiro claramente confundido, Maria-chan decepcionada y Kyōko tenía una cara espeluznante.

Porque claro, él sabía en quién pensaba Kyōko, porque no podía pensar en Corn, no señor, tenía que pensar en el bastardo de Fuwa, lo que hizo que sonriera tan falsamente que Yashiro se alarmó, Kyōko se asustó, María-chan se embobó y Chiori no entendía porqué ese hombre sonreía.

Yashiro, entendió que fue una pésima idea. Que los dioses eran unos traviesos que les gustaba jugar bromas pesadas.

Desde ese día, Yashiro odió los clichés.


	3. Diferencia de edades - amor ilegal

Y ahí estaba Tsuruga Ren, mordiéndose la lengua. Sonriendo falsamente, mientras su pequeña kohai recibía más de una atención masculina ―a palabras de él― indeseada.

¡Es que ella es una menor de edad aún! ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta?

Pero es que claro, ese vestido largo que muestra una de sus esbeltas e interminables piernas, ese pelo y esa sonrisa, desarman a cualquiera.

Sus delicadas curvas le dan una belleza clásica.

Y sí, esa mujer― ¡No, Kuon!, esa ADOLESCENTE― haría pecar hasta un santo.

Y bueno, para el mundo del espectáculo Tsuruga Ren, es casi un santo.

En esas cavilaciones y auto flagelos mentales se encontraba, cuando a su lado llega su nuevo amigo Kijima Hidehito ofreciéndole una copa de champaña.

― ¿Torturándote amigo mio?

―No sé de qué me hablas Kijima-san― Ren recordó que Kijima es como un oso, si te haces el muerto, pasa de largo.

―Es que es cosa de mirarla, una flor rodeada de abejas.

―Moscardones― dijo Kuon, entre dientes, porque Tsuruga Ren jamás admitiría que había dicho esa insolencia.

Y Kijima soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que varias caras se giraran en su dirección.

―Esto es tan cliché― dijo finalmente soltando entre un suspiro ahogado de risa.

― ¿Qué cosa?― Ren estaba francamente intrigado.

―El amor ilegal por diferencia de edad―soltó sin siquiera avergonzarse―, pero tranquilo amigo― y le puso una mano en el hombro― sólo quedan cinco minutos y es mayor de edad― le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Y ahí quedó Tsuruga Ren, esperando que esos benditos cinco minutos pasaran rápido, porque juró por lo más sagrado que fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida.


	4. Cuidado de enfermos

Y ahí estaba el mánager del actor n ° 1 de LME llamando a la kohai de ese sujeto.

―Kyōko-chan, buenos días. Siento llamarte a esta hora tan temprano de la mañana y molestarte en tu día de descanso― decía el hombre de anteojos con la sonrisa más radiante que pueda tener alguien. Quien lo viera y escuche pensaría que este hombre odiaba a la pobre persona al otro lado de la línea.

Kyōko, la siempre gentil Kyōko respondió con la amabilidad que la caracteriza, a sabiendas que el mánager de gafas era una de las personas más confiables que podía conocer.

―Sabes, tengo un problema serio con Ren― «Oh sí, este pez ha picado el anzuelo», se dijo a si mismo, mientras que del otro lado la chica sobre reaccionaba ante esa inocente frase.

―Sí, se ha resfriado otra vez y ahora tiene un compromiso urgente, por tanto, estaré en LME reprogramando su agenda y llamando a los directores y los productores, por lo que no tendré tiempo de ir a ver en qué estado se encuentra. ― «Dios, tendré que cambiar de profesión, soy excelente actor», pensó.

Media hora más tarde, en el pasillo de un edificio de departamentos, frente a la puerta estaba una joven con una bolsa llena de analgésicos farmacéuticos y naturales en sus manos, lista para ser la enfermera nuevamente de su adorado senpai.

―¡Oh Dios, esto es tan vergonzosamente cliché! ― pensó Kyoko esperando a que la puerta se abriera luego después de haber tocado el timbre.

Avergonzada y mirando de reojo la cámara de seguridad al final del pasillo, cruzaba los dedos para el presidente nunca, ¡NUNCA!, se entere que cuidó ―otra vez― de la enfermedad de Tsuruga Ren por voluntad propia.


	5. Amor no correspondido

Morizumi Kimiko, es el amor de Tsuruga Ren. O al menos eso es lo que piensa Mogami Kyōko.

Sin embargo, no entiende como ese hombre, ―alzado casi al nivel de Buda a su nada objetiva opinión―, pudo haberse enamorado de semejante arpía.

Y ahí estaba ella, pensando en esa bruja, en ese santo y en su personaje Momiji dos segundos antes de que el director dijera las palabras mágicas «Acción». Porque su Momiji representará toda esa desesperación de saber que aquella al que ella ama, no lo merece, un ser humano que no merece el afecto de esa persona, y sí, también se auto castigará por pensar mal, por desear el mal.

«Dioses, iré a todos los infiernos de todas las religiones», pensó en algún momento.

Porque, aunque él ame a otra ―según Kyōko―, no puede dañarla, porque eso sería herirlo a él.

Porque tal como Momiji, no puede ver dolor en aquel al que juró amar en silencio, incluso si eso la rompe a ella.

«Aunque siempre podría hacer una muñeca voodoo con María-chan.» pensó en el último momento...

–Acción.


	6. Él es popular

Ahí estaba ella, esperando a su adorado Sho-chan en ese espacioso, pero solitario departamento que le costaba casi tres sueldos completos.

Miraba el televisor, su única compañía y la única forma de combatir ese ensordecedor silencio que seguía a la ausencia de su amado. Porque cuando él estaba la habitación se llenaba de música, pero cuando se iba tras los cada vez más frecuentes portazos de irritación, sólo quedaba el mudo silencio de su partida haciéndole compañía.

Porque, no es que ella se arrepienta de haberle seguido, no, claro que no. Eso jamás cruzaría por su mente, incluso si llegase a aparecer como una pequeña mancha negra en su mundo color de rosa, ella la aplacaría.

«El sueño de Sho-chan es también mi sueño» se dice a si misma como si de un mantra se tratara, autoconvenciéndose en esos momentos de melancolía de que aquello es lo que realmente quiere.

Pero la frustración insistentemente siempre vuelve y es que cuando creen que al fin han logrado su sueño vuelven a morder el polvo, una y otra vez. Porque cada vez que en los programas de farándula dicen que Sho es popular, de manera implacable y persistente, siempre, pero siempre sale una entrometida que aportilla la popularidad de su amado, destacando que ese estúpido Tsuruga Ren, actorsucho de quinta, sin talento, que usa zapatos con plataformas invisibles y cerebro de corcho, es más guapo, más sexy, más adorable, más caballeroso, más amable, más carismático, más talentoso y más popular, robándole el protagonismo y el esplendor a su amado Shōtaro.

Porque claro, Fuwa Sho a sus diecisiete núbiles años, es popular, pero ese bastardo de Tsuruga Ren ―reconociendo a regañadientes, mientras Sho no está cerca― es incluso más popular.


	7. Friendzone

Porque cuando no puedes ser su novio, siempre puedes ser su amigo.

O al menos esa era la idea general, se dijo Kuon a si mismo, aunque sonara cliché.

Porque Kuon condenado a la oscuridad no podía ser ni el novio ni el amigo de Kyōko, Tsuruga Ren ya ostentaba el irritable título de senpai, a Cain se le impuso el de hermano, Katsuki fue el maestro, pero Corn siempre había sido el amigo, desde el día en que la conoció.

Así, en uno de esos escasos momentos donde podía caminar por el mundo con sus verdaderos colores, se apareció por voluntad propia ante ella, haciendo caso de los miedos de estilista de Jelly Woods, de los cuales podía sacar egoísta provecho.

Porque claro, por consolarla, abrazarla, por calmar su dolor y sufrimiento, por ser el bálsamo a su dolido corazón, él y los dioses sabían que estaba dispuesto a todo, absolutamente a todo.

Por estar a su lado, por seguir junto a su compañía, Kuon estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, su integridad, su orgullo, su amor y si así ella lo deseaba, también estaba dispuesto a representar el papel que le quisiera dar en su vida.

Porque sabía que ella no lo amaba, que amaba a otro. Amaba a uno que no la merecía, gritaba Kuon con rabia desde la oscuridad.

Pero cual polilla atraída hacia la luz, por sentir un poco de luz y calor entre tanta oscuridad fría estaba dispuesto incluso a ser el rey de la friendzone. Aunque no recibiera amor correspondido, aunque su amor unilateral haya quedado plasmado en las infértiles palabras de Corn en Guam. Porque a pesar de haberle dicho en esas paradisíacas playas que la _ama_ * ella lo rechazó con su siempre dulce cortesía, esa misma de la cual él llevaba prendado tanto tiempo.

* * *

N/A: En el original Corn dice * _Aishiteru_ que es una forma poco común de expresar amor para los japoneses, por lo general al declarar amor en japonés se usa "suki desu すき です" que es más como un "me gustas", mientras que "Aishiteru 愛してる" es más bien interpretado como un "te amo" o que hace referencias a sentimientos profundos de amor y no sólo afecto.


	8. Rival-kun

Takarada Lory, CEO de LME, abuelo, padre y otaku del amor, se encontraba escuchando el informe de su siempre fiel y eficiente asistente Sebastián.

¿Qué informe era éste? pues claro que era aquel respecto a lo acontecido en las cercanías del hogar de Mogami Kyōko esa noche. Sí, esa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo detallado del informe, Lory sentía que de algo se perdía, tenía esa sensación como cuando se te escapa el agua de las manos, por más que quieres retenerla, se te escapa.

Pero es que aquella foto que tenía entre sus dedos lo llenaba de preguntas y le daba un giro interesante a su historia de amor no ficción favorita, entre sus dos personas rotas favoritas.

La primera pregunta que anidó en su cabeza fue «¿Cuál es la verdadera relación entre Mogami-kun y el chico de Akitoki?»

Y es que el hombre no es tonto, ¡no mis queridos lectores! Takara Lory podrá ser un loco, un otaku, un extravagante, una estrella porno, pero nunca un tonto.

Y así, recordó la audición de Kyōko hace ya tiempo atrás, su repulsión a cualquier indicio de amor romántico y le llegó del cielo ― o más bien de esa muy buena cabeza lógica de empresario que tiene― una idea.

«¿Será este chico la causa?» Y luego vino otra pregunta más «¿Qué habrá sido lo que éste chico le hizo?» Sin poder evitar poner una cara extraña lo que sobresaltó a Sebastián quien seguía esperando de pie junto al gran escritorio de roble, las indicaciones de su jefe.

Es así como solicitó a su ayudante un informe detallado del cantante de la compañía rival.

Sospechaba ―y muy acertadamente―, que Ren lo sabía todo, por tanto, él también necesitaba saber. «A tus amigos debes tenerlos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca», pensó.

«Conocimiento es poder», se dijo y aunque él fuera un excéntrico y a palabras de muchos fuera subestimado por sus peculiaridades, Lory seguía siendo un hombre de negocios y como todo hombre de negocios no había llegado a ser uno de los ―sino es que el― empresarios más importantes de la industria del entretenimiento por ser un estúpido.

―Veamos que nos puedes decir Rival-kun―dijo en voz alta con dramatismo, en cuanto sus pensamientos decía «Oh Arendelle, desentrañaré todos tus secretos y exploraré tus riquezas» mientras reía con la carcajada de un científico loco.

Porque sus rivales hace mucho tiempo aprendieron una valiosa lección, a la aguda mirada de Takarada Lory, nada se le escapa. Ni siquiera el secreto más sucio de esa chica.


	9. Ella se ocupa de sus comidas

Kijima Hidejito, se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café esa mañana, mientras veía el programa de televisión donde un grupo de personas hablaban a cerca de los hábitos de las parejas.

―Una de las principales actividades que se sugiere en la terapia de parejas es que se compartan espacios juntos― dijo el experto invitado.

― ¿Eso ayuda a mejorar la comunicación? ― preguntó la entrevistadora.

―Por supuesto, compartir los horarios de comida, por ejemplo, es una buena señal de interés por pasar tiempo con el otro. Comer es una actividad íntima, familiar, de construcción y afianzamiento de lazos.

Kijima casi se ahoga con el café, soltando una sonora carcajada. Y es que al actor se le vino una sucesión de recuerdos a su mente que lo dejó muerto de la risa.

Esta consistía en una chiquilla de cabello marrón anaranjado ― aunque en su recuerdo específico fuera negro― utilizando estratagemas para que cierto actor comiera adecuadamente en los espacios libres del rodaje que compartieron hace más de 3 años.

―Ay, Tsuruga-san, ¿qué tan ciego puedes ser?― se dijo en voz alta y suspirando prosiguió en su monólogo―, si esta chica hasta te controla los horarios de comida, te prepara bentos, mira que contarme que te preparó uno como si fuera la noticia de un contrato de un millón de dólares ― decía mientras reía― ¿y dices que no te quiere? Eres un tonto Tsuruga-san.

Mientras que en la televisión el experto proseguía dando pequeños consejos de cómo mejorar una relación naciente o una que estuviera entrando en crisis.

Al otro lado de la cuidad, un recién despertado Tsuruga Ren estornudaba profusamente.

―No se si alguien se estará acordando de mí, o me estaré enfermando, otra vez.

El actor tocó su frente y sí, se estaba enfermando.

Tendría que llamar a su siempre eficiente mánager.


	10. Ser bueno en los deportes

Algo que pocos se figurarían era que un actor además de tener aptitudes dramáticas, buena memoria, inteligencia emocional, coordinación motora y carisma debía ser ―a veces― una persona buena en los deportes. Al menos aquellos que no querían usar dobles en sus escenas de acción o riesgo, debían serlo.

Y esa fue una lección que Mogami Kyōko y Setsu aprendieron aquel día en que vieron volar a Cain, como un oscuro ángel de la muerte, descendiendo de los cielos para exterminar todo rastro de vida.

Ese fue el día en que Mogami Kyōko, la actriz, decidió que, si algún día llegase a interpretar un personaje que requiera no sólo esfuerzo mental y emocional, sino también físico, lo haría con su propio cuerpo.

Es así como decidió que su Momiji debía interpretar las escenas de riesgo, porque si algún día quería alcanzar su estrella y estar en la cima, debía estar dispuesta a todo, tal como aquel ángel de la muerte, que un día se hizo llamar Nii-san.


	11. La protagonista tiene 2 mejores amigas

Mogami Kyōko era una chica que no siempre se le veía acompañada, al menos en sus años de primaria se le veía en compañía de Fuwa Shōtaro y de una que otra niña que queriendo tener mejores calificaciones, se acercaban a ella.

Llegada la pubertad y adolescencia, el interés de las chicas hacia ella, era meramente utilitario. Algunas se le acercaban para poder tener algún tipo de lazo con Sho, otras simplemente la despreciaban y humillaban, por la misma razón que las primeras.

Es así como esta chica, nunca tuvo una amiga. Una real amiga. De esas con las que salir a comer un helado, o contarte secretos y hacer una pijamada.

No, nunca la tuvo, hasta que conoció a Kotonami Kanae.

Una hermosa, pero huraña chica con el sueño de ser actriz, igual que ella.

Kanae fue su primera y más preciada mejor amiga.

Luego con el tiempo, cuando ella misma empezó a florecer en su amor propio y su autovaloración como persona, conoció a Amamiya Chiori, quizás no en los mejores términos, pero, al fin y al cabo, se convirtió en su segunda mejor amiga.

Y así el día más importante de su vida― o el segundo diría años después― se encontraba en Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de Norte América, junto al hombre de sus fantasías y de sus sueños. Ella, ¡sí, ella! Siendo la novia en una boda occidental, con un vestido blanco con cristales y perlas tipo princesa cual Cinderella, flanqueada por sus dos mejores amigas, acompañándola en esa nueva vida llena de amor que estaba por comenzar.


	12. Tsundere y Yandere

Quizás una de las características más clásicas del cliché en el manga en general, es que al menos una pareja de personajes sean Tsundere y Yandere.

Lory, en su impresionante experticia acerca del mundo del manga ―donde se vislumbre o no algo de romance, shippeará parejas ―, desarrolló una capacidad casi anómala de reconocer estas dos personalidades en específico.

Y es así, como se dedicó a investigar ― espiar, mejor dicho― a cabalidad a sus trabajadores y en especial a sus dos personajes entre comillas no ficticios favoritos, para descubrir si escondían en el fondo parte de estas personalidades.

Él sabía que Tsuruga Ren era la máscara que escondía al verdadero Hizuri Kuon, quien yacía en las profundidades de sí mismo. Sabía que Kuon era un ser dañado y a veces violento, sin embargo, su imagen pública, el actor Tsuruga Ren, era el epítome de la cortesía, el carisma y la amabilidad.

Conclusión, en estos momentos Kuon, es Yandere, pensó mientras asomaba una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Muy pagado de sí mismo, se dispuso a analizar al segundo sujeto de estudio, Mogami Kyōko.

La chica a simple vista parecía una muchacha adorable, tierna y laboriosa. Sin embargo, esa chica tenía una personalidad oculta, una forma rara de ira y amargura que sólo expresaba ante el sentimiento de "amor".

―Yandere ― dijo, haciendo un puchero.

«¡No!, ellos tenían que ser Tsundere y Yandere, es lo que dicta el canon del cliché.» se dijo.

Estaba frustrado, tal como aquella vez en la que descubrió que esa chica podía engañarlo con facilidad.

Pero Lory, es un hombre sabio y aprende de sus errores, y con ella no volvería a pisar en falso nunca más. Porque tenía una corazonada, aunque sólo fuera una pequeña.

Se dirigió a la Sección Love Me, cuartel general de su trio de ángeles rosa. Sí, debía comprobar algo con sus propios ojos, al igual que aquella vez.

Y ahí lo vio. La pareja Tsundere/Yandere ideal.

Sí, Mogami Kyōko era Yandere, pero su pareja Tsundere para su decepción no era Ren, sino que era nada más ni nada menos que Kotonami Kanae, quien, con una cara de molestia e irritación, recibía un regalo de su compañera de la maldición rosa y que cuando Kyōko se volteó a darle un regalo a la otra chica que vivía esa tortura a los ojos, sonrió dulcemente con un ligero sonrojo.

Sí, Lory ahí tenía su pareja Tsundere/Yandere.

― ¡Tan Moe! ― se dijo dando media vuelta y silbando feliz devuelta a su oficina.


	13. Lamer una herida

No era la primera vez que se cortaba mientras cocinaba, no, ya antes había pasado. Quizás nunca con frecuencia, pero sí una que otra vez. Ella no era torpe, su habilidad en la cocina era conocida y no tendía a cometer ese tipo de errores. Sin embargo, ese hombre la distrajo.

Ella sabía que no había sido su intención. ¡Dioses, estaban interpretando un par de hermanos dudosos que vivían juntos en una habitación de hotel!

Y claro, no fue culpa de él haberse paseado por la habitación después del baño sin una playera encima, con el cabello aún mojado, lo que causaba que traviesas gotas viajaran por su increíble torso y espalda. No, no era su culpa, él jamás haría eso intencionadamente para provocarla ¿cierto?

A demás ella ya lo había visto desnudo unas cuantas veces, era su deber ir a sacarlo de la ducha cuando se demoraba mucho, pero aún no se acostumbraba ―y sinceramente creía que nunca lo haría― a verlo pasear, incluso, semidesnudo.

Esa pequeña distracción le valió un corte en su dedo índice y un suave ¡Auch!, que levantó las alarmas de su falso hermano, quien a la velocidad de la luz se teletransportó a su lado.

― Setsu, ¿Qué sucedió? ― preguntó apoyando su torso en la espalda de ella, dejando reposar su barbilla sobre su hombro, haciéndole sentir su suave y cálida respiración.

―Nada importante nii-san, sólo me corté por accidente― dijo manteniendo la calma ante la cercanía del cuerpo semidesnudo del hombre junto a ella. ―, más importante, ve por ropa, no vayas a enfermar. No quiero que retrasemos nuestra vuelta a casa ― le dijo con un tono de quien regaña a un niño pequeño.

Caín suspiró, era típico de su hermana cuidar de su salud. Miró el dedo de Setsu, e inconscientemente tomó su mano y dijo:

―No podemos dejar que ésto se infecte― ¡Que cliché! se recriminaba Kuon en su interior mientras lentamente tomaba el dedo de Setsu.

Lo introdujo en su boca, envolviéndolo en su lengua con suavidad y comenzó a lamerlo, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Kyōko reconoció esa mirada, era el Emperador de la Noche.

«¡Tensión baja, tensión baja!» chillaba en su cabeza «No te sonrojes, no bajes la mirada, sonríe coquetamente, eres Setsu ¡Eres Setsu!» se reclamaba internamente.

―Con eso será suficiente nii-san― dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. ―, gracias por preocuparte por tu hermanita, ahora ve a vestirte ― dijo depositando un suave beso en su mejilla y empujándolo para que saliera de la cocina.

Caín suspiró y accedió finalmente a la orden de su hermana, dejándola.

Cuando Caín salió, Kyōko al fin pudo soltar la tensión mental que la tenía estresada y todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Llevando la mano a su pecho, no pudo detener el sonrojo que cubrió incluso sus orejas y cuello, ni el incesante cosquilleo en su dedo, ni en otras partes más sensibles.

Mientras que Caín, pensaba en que tendría que volver a ducharse, esta vez con agua fría.


	14. San Valentín

San Valentin o día Vein como le llaman los japoneses, es ―aunque lleve años viviendo en Japón― una costumbre extraña para Hizuri Kuon.

Y es que para cualquier occidental, recibir regalos de las mujeres a tu alrededor porque es la costumbre, es algo raro, más teniendo en cuenta que es una celebración creada bajo la tradición cristiana.

Es cierto que al vivir en Japón como Tsuruga Ren, aceptó someterse a sus normas y costumbres, pero Kuon ha comenzado a resistirse ante dicha norma cultural. Y es que, para un hombre americano enamorado, San Valentín significa demostrar amor a tu pareja.

Por eso, ese cuarto San Valentin como novios, Kuon, sorprende a una atónita Kyōko, quien nuevamente preparó para él ese postre de jalea de vino, sin sospechar que su novio ―¡cuánto le costaba aún asimilar que ese hombre la amaba!― la recibiría con una cena romántica.

La mesa arreglada para dos, una botella de vino tinto ensamblado de cabernet Sauvignon y Syrah, mantelería a juego, velas y un suave aroma a rosas, las que decoraban el apartamento en lugares estratégicos, pétalos de rosas rojas en el piso y un sinfín de detalles que hicieron a su corazón saltarse un latido.

Por un segundo temió por su vida, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo, restos del empaque y un logo de restaurant de primera asomar por un atiborrado tacho de basura que no alcanzaba a cerrar correctamente.

Al menos sabía que esa noche no moriría de indigestión, pensó, conteniendo una risita.

Se acercó al hombre que la esperaba un tanto ¿nervioso?, ¡dioses!, ella sabía que no era su primera novia, que no podía estar nervioso por tenerla allí ¿o sí? Extrañada le preguntó a qué se debía todo esto, cuando le dio un beso por saludo.

―Es San Valentín―respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Sí, lo es, pero no se supone que sea así.― replicó.

― ¿Quién lo dice? En América, se celebra así. Incluso se regala algo a "la chica".

― ¡Oh! Entiendo― dijo. Ahí la razón de la puesta en escena. Y es que a veces olvidaba que el hombre que tenía frente a ella, aunque pareciera japonés, no lo era. Recordó haber visto algo similar en más de una película romántica americana, sin embargo, para ella no tenía mucho sentido, porque en el día Blanco, se da gratitud a lo recibido el día Vein. A lo que agregó ―Pero, tenemos un problema, yo soy japonesa y te traje un presente de día Vein.

―No importa― le dijo, llevándola a la mesa.

Él se comportó como un caballero, cenaron y charlaron animadamente. Cuando Kyōko le entregó su regalo, él la miró dulcemente, regalándole esa sonrisa ―ahora lo veía― que sólo es para ella.

De algún lugar debajo de la mesa, Kuon sacó como por arte de magia, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Al abrirla, la miró a los ojos, formulando una pregunta tan cliché como la escena misma, con él ante ella con una rodilla en suelo.

Los ojos de Kyōko, se abrieron ante la sorpresa, anegándose con lágrimas de felicidad.

Y por fin, ella entendió de verdad, porqué los occidentales celebraban San Valentín de esa forma.


	15. Pasado oscuro

Si había algo en lo que Takarada Lory era un verdadero experto, eso sería en guardar secretos.

Y es que Mogami Kyoko nunca pensó que el suyo propio fuera tan superficial, al compararlo con los secretos que ese hombre sabía.

No es que fuera vanidosa y se creyera el centro del mundo, pero es que, en esa época, para ella, ese secreto ―insignificante ahora―, era sumamente importante.

Hoy, se daba cuenta de cuan infantil y banal debió sonar frente a ese hombre, solo por ocultar de quien se había enamorado. ¡Demonios, que la gente se enamora todos los días! ¡Niña tonta y cobarde! Se recriminaba en silencio.

Y es que ver esa escena, los verdes ojos de su senpai cargados de dolor, frente a esa tropa de hienas sedientas de sangre, ver su reacción, cuando ese periodista torpemente osa pronunciar aquel nombre que llena las pesadillas del hombre que ama, le dolió y le hizo pensar que sus preocupaciones eran tan vacías y tan pequeñas, que poco tenía que envidiarle a la cabeza hueca de Shōtaro.

Maldijo ese nombre y el haberle pegado la estupidez mental, porque no había otra explicación para tanta idiotez junta.

Al salir de sus pensamientos, y volver a concentrarse en la pantalla frente a ella y el intento de baño de sangre que ocurría a una puerta de distancia, se llevó la mano a su boca, estaba muy nerviosa. Quería salir ahí y gritarle a ese grupo de buitres que dejaran de querer dañarlo, que él ya había sufrido suficiente, que lo dejaran ser feliz. Que lo dejaran volar con sus propias alas.

Pero eso no ocurriría, porque siempre aquel incidente pesaría como un grillete y ahora entendía lo que significaba ese reloj sin marcha, en su corazón.

Y ella deseó más que nunca sanarlo.

Porque ¿de que servía amarlo en secreto, si verlo sufrir era peor que verlo con otra? Porque ella sabía que su amor era sólo para ella, porque se lo dijo en Guam y ella lo rechazó. Pero ahora, el sucio secreto de ella saldría a la luz, junto al pasado oscuro de él. Para sanarlo y para construir una vida juntos.


	16. Tiene varios pretendientes

Dieron las 12 de ese 25 de diciembre y Kyoko al fin era legalmente mayor de edad.

Quizás el consejo de Kijima esta vez no fuera tan insensato.

Ella, después de haber estado rodeada por ese enjambre de moscardones, ahora estaba rodeada de toda esa gente que le amaba de verdad. Todos felicitándola por ser legalmente una mujer.

Y él, esperaba su turno para acercarse a la luz que esa persona irradiaba, porque él también, cual polilla, solo quería estar junto a ella.

―Feliz cumpleaños Mogami-san. ― dijo, entregando el regalo que tenía preparado desde hace meses.

―Tsuruga-san, no tenía que molestarse ―le respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas,. ― Sabe que esta fiesta es de agradecimiento, no es para mí.

―Por lo mismo estoy dándote este regalo, y es porque agradezco haberte conocido Mogami-san.

Kyoko se sonrojó nuevamente provocando una serie de miradas airadas de parte de la tropa de admiradores no tan secretos de la chica.

Ren sintió la risa lejana de Kijima y rezaba que se estuviera riendo de alguien más y no de él, aunque seguramente sí se estaría riendo de él.

―Gracias Tsuruga-san, esta kohai jura que cuidará con su vida este regalo suyo. ― respondió la chica haciendo una reverencia perfecta.

Ren suspiró y vio la mirada de alivio entre su competencia.

Sí, aún había mucho camino que recorrer para ganarse el corazón de esa muchacha, pero no podía quedarse en los laureles, porque aunque esa chica no se diera cuenta que era como Caperucita, pero en vez de un lobo, estaba rodeada de una manada de ellos, aunque quizás él fuera el lobo más grande. Porque aunque ella ignorarse que tuviera tantos pretendientes, a él ese detalle, no se le escapaba.

La tomó del brazo y le pidió bailar con ella, porque si estaba dispuesto a devorarla, primero tendría que quitarse a todos esos moscardones de encima.

Mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile, a lo lejos, escuchó un chillido, ese no era Kijima, de eso estaba seguro, ese era Yashiro.


	17. La carga estilo princesa

Los tacones la estaban matando.

No era la primera vez que usaba tacones, pero en verdad esos de 15 cm, eran demoledores. Sus pies dolían, tenía pequeños pinchazos en la zona de la planta del pie y no paraba de mirar el reloj, para ver a qué hora terminaba la dichosa fiesta.

Y es que ser una estrella consagrada y tener que ir a esas recepciones con ropa de gala y tacones, por supuesto, se volvían una tortura tras el aparente glamour de las sedas y los brillantes flashes de las cámaras.

Su máscara, estaba resquebrajándose de a poco. Esperaba que nadie lo notara. Ya no era una novata, tenía premios de la academia, roles que la hicieron reconocida y que le valieron también su debut y consagración como actriz con buena acogida del público.

Se acercó una periodista amablemente a conversar con ella y hacer una breve nota. Ella de pie con ese hermoso vestido y ese magnífico maquillaje que la hacían lucir como una princesa. «La magia de Musa-sama» se dijo.

Cuando se fue la mujer, buscó con sus ojos rápidamente donde estaba el asiento más cercano. Llegó ahí rápidamente y se sentó disimuladamente, charlando con las otras actrices que estaban en el lugar.

Reía y charlaba con entusiasmo, lo estaba pasando fantástico, y sería mejor si no fuera por ese dolor punzante, ya no sólo en la planta de sus pies, sino que ahora lo sentía en el empeine y a veces uno que otro calambre en los dedos.

Cuando quiso ponerse de pie para marcharse, no pudo. Sonrió a sus acompañantes, inventándose una excusa que sonara creíble. O eso esperó en su mente mientras cruzaba los dedos.

Al quedarse sola, nuevamente intentó levantarse y no pudo.

Cuando después de luchar otro par de minutos, al fin pudo ponerse de pie y decidió emprender marcha, se encontró con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada amable que le dijo:

―¿Por qué caminas como bambi recién nacido Kyōko-san?

―No te burles Tsuruga-san ― le recriminó la chica.

― Es que es gracioso verte. ¿Lista para irnos señora Hizuri? ― le dijo cuando se aseguró que nadie los miraba.

―Si pudieras darme una mano, en vez de estar burlándote de mí, te lo agradecería Kuon ―le dijo

― Con mucho gusto― le respondió e inmediatamente la alzó cual princesa en dirección al ascensor más cercano.

Ellos, juraban que nadie los vio, pero esas cosas son difíciles de ocultar.

Al día siguiente, en los medios circulaba la imagen de una Kyōko-san siendo llevada al estilo princesa, por el "soltero número uno" y príncipe azul del showbizz de Japón.


	18. Verle desnudo(a) o con muy poca ropa

Sí, no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, en realidad lo había visto desnudo, más de una vez y ese era un secreto que debía llevarse a la tumba, porque de conocerlo alguna otra persona, se volvería un escándalo de proporciones.

Y no es que sólo arruinaría la reputación de ambos si se llegaba a saber, sino que su vida se convertiría en un infierno, mediático y personal. Y ese era su mayor temor.

Por eso, cuando las dos actrices debutantes de LME se encontraron en el plató de esa hermosa playa paradisíaca, esperando que se uniera al set el actor más cotizado de Japón, Kyoko debía disimular, sí, así mismo disimular.

Disimular que nunca antes había visto o se había fijado en ese torso perfecto, en esos abdominales de infarto y en esa piel sedosa, porque también sabía que esa piel era suave y tersa. Y bajo ella, puro músculo firme y prieto. Porque sí, también lo había tocado, no una, sino varias veces.

El comentario de Kanae no ayudaba mucho, no es que estuviera celosa de que incluso su mejor amiga se haya fijado en la perfección física de su senpai, en que su cuerpo perfecto no era producto de los editores de programas computacionales, sino que era suyo, de él, de nacimiento, obra y gracia de su bendita genética. Pero ¿tenía que decirlo en voz alta y a ella?, ¿tenían las demás mujeres del set y algunos hombres mirarlo tanto? Pero no la malinterpreten, ella no ― repetía en su cabeza―, no estaba celosa.

Y ahí estaba ella, disimulando no verlo, no conocer cada uno de esos firmes músculos a un nivel antropométrico digno de un acosador, disimulaba no conocer su toque, su aroma, su calor y su sabor. Porque Kyoko también conocía eso, el sabor dulce de su piel, el aroma masculino que emanaba y la calidez de su cuerpo. ¡Y eso tampoco nadie debía saberlo!

Así que todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era, poner su mejor cara de póker, hacerse la loca y demostrar que era la mejor actriz de Japón disimulando que no estaba interesada en el glorioso cuerpo de su senpai Tsuruga Ren.

Al menos― se dijo a sí misma―, ese era el plan ¿Qué podría salir mal?


	19. No entiende sus intenciones

Si alguna vez conversas en japonés con un japonés te darás cuenta de que no sólo te enfrentas a la clásica barrera lingüística y cultural de interpretación de lenguaje corporal y verbal, sino también aprenderás que los japoneses tienen un metalenguaje en su propio idioma, una especie de lenguaje telepático que sólo ellos entienden y ese código es, para Hizuri Kuon, quien vive bajo el disfraz de Tsuruga Ren, un grave problema, porque al no comprender ese código cultural, Ren logra entender las intenciones de Kyoko.

Y es que no la entiende. No tiene que ver con un prejuicio sexista, tampoco está de acuerdo con el clásico dicho machista occidental de que "a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas sino quererlas", más bien lo que sucede es que de verdad, literalmente, no comprende a Kyoko.

Sus acciones son tan confusas para Ren que simplemente ya dejó de hacerse ilusiones, porque por experiencia sabe que cualquier esperanza que tenga chocará con el gran muro de contención que es Mogami Kyoko.

El pobre ya dejó de pensar que ella pueda tener intenciones románticas. Si ella va a cuidarlo durante su resfrío, es porque se preocupa por él, pero nunca porque esté enamorada de él ― «No, error eso no va a suceder.» ―, se regaña internamente. Porque lo sabe, de mala gana lo asume y a regañadientes lo acepta. Kyoko no lo ve con ese tipo de intenciones.

Incluso, sabe que la preocupación de ella hacia él es genuina, sin embargo, radica en que sólo es su senpai y a veces ―aún no está seguro― un amigo. Pero nunca porque tenga pensamientos románticos por él ― «Eso no sucederá Kuon, resígnate y confórmate con lo que tienes.» ―, se dice a si mismo autoconvencido.

Y ahí está ese hombre ante su puerta, enamorado, pero con ilusiones desechas y rotas, porque claramente ella no podría venir a cuidarlo sin más. Eso es imposible, y obviamente ese sonrojo que asoma por las mejillas de la joven, es producto de su estado febril, vaya que 39 grados puede hacer tener alucinaciones a cualquiera, porque Kyoko no se sonrojaría por él, ¡por Dios que lo vio desnudo y ella ni pisca de vergüenza! Qué mejor recordatorio que él, para Kyoko, no existe como hombre.

Porque de algo sí está seguro y es que esa muchacha, nunca, jamás de los jamases podría estar cuidando de él porque lo ama. Sólo lo cuida porque es parte de la cortesía japonesa, porque ella es su ideal de chica japonesa.

Porque él no podría mal interpretar tanto la amabilidad japonesa de Kyoko. ¿O sí?

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews, he vuelto a la rutina laboral (se terminó mi licencia médica), pero seguiré actualizando a diario, sólo por eso no respondo los reviews con tanta rapidez como me gustaría.

Agradecer a los/as lectores fantasmas, gracias por seguir esta historia y por poner esta historia en sus favoritos.

Un abrazo a todas, y tranquilas que me aseguré de escribir muchos capítulos de este fic mientras estuve con licencia médica. Tenemos historia para rato.

Saludos.


	20. Alguien sabe que se gustan

Takarada Lory, se encontraba marcando su check list de clichés conocidos con su casi-pareja no ficticia favorita.

Cuando inicialmente comenzó la lista, nunca pensó que pudieran existir tantos clichés. Siempre pensó que a veces las historias podían tener ciertas similitudes unas con otras, pero no imaginó jamás, la magnitud de situaciones clásicas del drama.

Por rumores de unos u otros, de por aquí y por allá, llevaba varios de estos tópicos identificados en su no-pareja de actores.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa llegó al poner la marca en el vigésimo cliché. "Alguien sabe que se gustan", es decir, sólo una persona conoce del hecho en plural. Sólo él sabía que ellos se gustaban mutuamente.

Yashiro y la mitad del mundo del espectáculo, saben de los sentimientos de Ren hacia Kyoko, pobre ingenuo que cree que pasa desapercibido. Supiera el actor lo que le ha costado que el rumor no llegue a los medios. Pero sólo dos personas, ella y un único otro, sólo él, el CEO de LME conoce el secreto de la joven.

Que maravillosa revelación fue para él, darse cuenta de que era parte de este tan enorme evento de proporciones cósmicas, al saberse cómplice del universo en la creación de una historia de amor de leyenda, porque los clichés, muchas veces, aunque se vean tan superficiales y poco profundos, son parte de una trama, que en algún momento tendrá un desenlace emocionante. Y es justamente ese el momento que el LoveMon, no desea perderse por nada del mundo. Por lo que acepta gustoso aquel rol que el destino, le ha entregado, y ese es ser el guardián del mayor secreto romántico de la historia, porque sólo él, es el "alguien" que sabe que ellos se gustan.


	21. Le abandonó y ahora quiere regresar

Un hecho tautológico del universo es, "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y una vez que lo pierdes lo quieres de vuelta. Y eso lo aprendió el gran cantante Fuwa Sho.

Pero no es que el joven vaya a admitir públicamente que quiere recuperar aquello que desechó y en algún momento le perteneció. Eso lo haría ver mal de cara al público.

No, él nunca afectaría de esa forma su propia imagen.

Sin embargo, cada vez que piensa en ella, siente un cierto malestar. No es cargo de conciencia, eso no pasa por su mente, ella fue la tonta que lo siguió a Tokyo a ojos cerrados, él nunca la obligó ni le ofreció nada más que servirle ella a él de compañía, nunca al revés, nunca de manera mutua.

Si ella, tontamente pensó que era una especie de declaración de amor, sólo dejó manifiesto lo ilusa que podía llegar a ser.

Que él, al día de hoy sienta un cierto rechazo ante la idea de que ha perdido algo que hasta hace poco fue de su propiedad, no implica que haya algún tipo de sentimiento más allá de quien pierde un juguete preciado, o un útil objeto. No hay nada más de por medio, se dice el cantante.

Que la haya obligado a hacer esa promesa de no enamorarse de Tsuruga Ren, para seguir viviendo en su corazón, no tiene que ver con que él sienta algo especial por ella. No, ¿cómo alguien podría pensar eso? Reflexiona.

El que haya esperado a Tsuruga Ren, para lanzarle un desafío a la cara y provocarlo por el simple gusto de humillarlo al decirle que ella aún seguía perteneciéndole, no significa que tenga algún tipo de afecto por ella, es sólo una demostración de territorialidad de quien es el que manda. Se justifica a si mismo.

Por eso, cada acción que tuvo después de haberla desechado, porque él no la perdió ―porque Fuwa Sho nunca pierde―, jamás estuvo ligada a la genuina intención de demostrarle su afecto, porque para eso, él debería tener algún tipo de emoción profunda y desinteresada por ella, pero él nunca las tendría ¿No?

Como cuando la fue a ver, después de que su madre dijera tamaña barbaridad en televisión, él no estaba preocupado, sólo un poco alertado de que ella quizás podría necesitar de una mano amiga, no porque haya querido consolar su dolor.

Porque Fuwa Sho, nunca pensaría en recuperarla, porque él nunca la ha perdido ¿cierto?

Por eso, cuando supo de su nuevo estado, no entendió el escozor en sus ojos, una basura ha de haber caído en ellos. Tampoco comprendió el súbito dolor en su corazón. Aunque en el fondo, él siempre supo que si de haber querido recuperarla, sería sólo porque ella podía comprarle ese ridículo pudín, y ahora, al fin se daba cuenta de cuanto necesitaba uno.


	22. Padre celoso del novio

Los padres siempre tienen un extraño comportamiento para con sus hijas. Suelen ser protectores o más bien sobre-protectores.

Y Mogami Kyoko, no es un caso aparte.

Si bien, su padre biológico se desentendió de ella incluso desde antes de saber su propia madre de su existencia, nunca faltó un padre en su vida. Ya sea el señor Fuwa, luego Takarada Lory, Kuu Hizuri o el Taicho del Darumaya, siempre hubo una figura paterna.

Es así, como este hombre, a ojos de los extraños de trato osco y falto de carisma, era feliz ejerciendo un rol que debió de haber ostentado otro, y vaya que bien ejercía ese rol. Ya lo sabía Tsuruga Ren, cuando fue puesto a prueba a la mirada penetrante del hombre mientras con habilidad y maestría manipulaba sendos cuchillos frente al actor.

O cuando con silencioso mutismo miraba desde su cocina como el joven sonreía a la chica que con el tiempo comenzó a ver como una hija.

Y qué decir de aquellos desafíos casi imposibles para un extranjero que obligaban a comer el pescado de una forma tan única que sólo aquellas personas criadas bajo las tradiciones más estrictas de su propia cultura podían cumplir, revelando un prejuicio sinsentido e injusto.

Y ahí años después estaba este hombre desde uno de los asientos privilegiados, viéndola sonreir del brazo de aquel extranjero que le robaba a la persona que se había transformado en la hija que nunca tuvo.

―Ay, cielo, cambia esa cara. Pareces un padre celoso del novio de su hija― le dijo su esposa con una sonrisa divertida.

Mientras él, ese hombre osco, de mala gana, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, por primera vez le sonrió con aprobación al joven, porque ese día no perdía una hija, sino que ganaba un hijo. Extranjero, que no sabía comer pescado apropiadamente, pero que amaba con locura a esa jovencita, que también se había ganado un lugar de su corazón.


	23. No cree en el amor

Saberse desechable, es devastador.

Ese fue el pensamiento de Kyoko al conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de quien fue la luz de sus ojos. Porque en un mundo donde no conoces el amor, ni siquiera el de tus padres, es difícil aprender a reconocer el amor en sus otras expresiones.

Es así como Kyoko puso todas sus expectativas en Sho, aquel niño al que nombró su príncipe azul, ese que en su adultez se convertiría, según ella, en su marido. Sin embargo la vida le tenía más de una enseñanza.

La primera, Sho no era un príncipe azul. Su herido corazón exigía una satisfacción, por tanto la venganza era la alternativa más segura. Ante el ansia de ver caer a aquel que la traicionó, aceptó el sacrificio a pagar por cumplir su objetivo: no caer más en el amor.

Lo que Kyoko no sabía en ese momento era que la única forma de conseguir su tan anhelada revancha, era justamente a través del amor.

Porque el amor no solo es entre una pareja que se atrae, sino que también se manifiesta a través del respeto y aceptación hacia uno mismo, porque si no sabes amarte a ti misma ¿cómo sabrás reconocer cuando te amen?

Porque amar, no significa sacrificarlo todo por un otro, sino ser capaz de reconocer que estar con ese otro te ayuda a crecer como persona. Esa fue una segunda lección que la vida le enseñó. Porque cuando se alejó de Sho, el mundo de Kyoko se expandió.

Amar no significa postergar o anularse por un otro, sino crecer en respeto, en autoestima, en confianza. Porque amar no significa aislarse del mundo por esa persona, sino todo lo contrario. Y esa fue la tercera lección que Kyoko aprendió, porque cuando dejó de estar con él, se vio rodeada de personas que la amaban desinteresadamente.

Ahí Kyoko conoció una forma muy especial de amor no romántico, porque el amor, también se exterioriza en quienes te reconocen como una persona valiosa, no por su utilidad, sino por quien eres. Como el afecto sincero que se tiene de los amigos.

La cuarta lección de muchas más que aprendió, fue que no tenía que buscar un amor ideal, que el amor de fantasía, era justamente eso, una fantasía. Las personas tienen buenas y malas rachas, problemas, conflictos, defectos y virtudes, y una relación de pareja al estar compuesta por dos seres humanos perfectibles, también tiene defectos. No se puede esperar tener una relación de cuento de hadas, porque al final es vivir con las expectativas tan altas que para cualquier humano, es imposible de cumplir. Y te frustra, te desilusiona y te hace dudar de tu propia capacidad de amar.

Porque cuando Kyoko al fin se dio cuenta de que podía amar y ser amada, y aceptada con sus defectos y virtudes, fue cuando al fin se liberó para seguir adelante.

Y aunque en algún momento de su vida, haya decidido no creer más en el amor, solo el amor la salvó.


	24. Conflicto con el padre o madre

Mogami Saena era el nombre de la madre de Kyoko. Para Takarada Lory era un nombre anónimo hasta el día en que la conoció. Y es que esa mujer era literalmente una reina de hielo.

De sólo pensar tratar de ponerse en el lugar de Kyoko, viviendo con esa persona, le daba un escalofrío que le recorría desde el nacimiento de la columna.

Las circunstancias de esa mujer, fueron difíciles de encontrar incluso para un hombre tan bien conectado como él, pero le era necesario conocer el fenómeno tan complejo que se formaba frente a sus ojos, por completo.

Es así, como llegó a saber de él, de ese hombre que jugó con un corazón y daño dos de paso. Comprendió el rechazo de la mujer hacia el nuevo oficio de su hija, pensó en cómo esa joven muchacha se estaría enfrentado a esa mujer después de aquellas palabras por televisión.

― «Ciertamente, yo no tengo hijos» ― fueron las palabras de la abogada esa noche.

Porque es un cliché de la vida diaria en la labor de crianza, tener algún tipo de conflicto entre padres e hijos, vaya que él mismo los tuvo con Kouki, su hijo, durante su época de adolescente, o el mismo Kuu con Kuon.

Sin embargo, siempre hay algunas heridas familiares más profundas que otras y más difíciles de sanar.

En ese momento, mientras sostenía el informe de Ruto-san entre sus manos, se devanaba los sesos tratando de adivinar que podía haber pasado entre madre e hija, porque el documento acerca de la salida de la joven actriz del estudio jurídico de la madre, solo le dio como pista que las cosas no salieron tan mal. Que incluso, podría haber alguna luz de esperanza para ese vínculo que nunca había existido.


	25. Adolescente vive solo

Fuwa Sho, estrella de Japón, el mejor cantante de la historia, el más talentoso y guapo. Al menos, es lo que cree de sí mismo.

Tendrá una entrevista con una revista del mundo del espectáculo que quiere saber acerca de su estilo de vida.

Aki Shouko, su mánager le aseguró que ese tipo de entrevistas ayudan a acercarlo al público, a mostrar una imagen más humana y no tan pagada de sí misma. Porque, aunque Fuwa Sho sea un niñato insufrible, Aki Shouko como mánager profesional que es, debe llevarse ese secreto a la tumba y ayudar a que la imagen de su representado sea admirada por el público.

Es así como ella, recibió al equipo periodístico de la revista en cuestión y les hizo pasar al piso de Sho.

La idea era mostrar cómo vive esta estrella en ascenso. El recorrido iba acompañado de preguntas relacionadas a su carrera y una que otra más personal.

El broche de oro fue «―Y dinos Sho, ¿vives sólo o con tus padres?»

Sho, no pudo disimular la sonrisa de suficiencia y petulancia. ― Vivo solo. ― fue su respuesta.

Y es que para la cultura occidental el ser adolescente y vivir por cuenta propia es un sueño, sin embargo, para los japoneses, esto es una realidad cotidiana.

Días después, al leer el artículo, hubo una frase que, aunque inofensiva a la carrera de Sho, a Shouko le dejó un cierto mal sabor de boca. Y es que el tono de esta podía interpretarse más como una crítica a un halago.

«Fuwa Sho, vive solo»

Mientras Shouko lo veía sonreír con agrado ante el reportaje a su vida, ella no dejó de preguntarse «¿es bueno que un adolescente tan petulante y a veces sobradamente idiota, viva solo y sin supervisión de sus padres?»

Porque ella no era su madre, ni su novia, ni su amante ― aunque el muchacho se le haya insinuado casi rayando en el acoso sexual ―, ella sólo era su mánager y si él llegase a cometer alguna estupidez, porque vaya que era propenso a hacerlo cuando se trataba de cierta persona, la que perdería su empleo sería ella, y quizás, solo quizás, no le estuvieran pagando lo suficiente como para hacer de niñera.

Y así fue como lo decidió, si algún día llegase a ser madre, definitivamente, no dejaría a sus hijos vivir sin supervisión de un adulto.


	26. Han vivido juntos

«Las mujeres japonesas solteras decentes no cohabitan con sus parejas.» Esa fue una enseñanza que quedó grabada en la mente de Kyoko―más que enseñanza, un prejuicio―, desde la más tierna edad.

Ella, no era su novia, no, claro que no, pensaba en que algún día sería su esposa ―o al menos en esa época lo creía así―, pero no. Definitivamente no era su novia, sólo era su amiga de la infancia que se escapó con él para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño de ser un gran cantante. Así que no había nada de inmoral o indecente en compartir piso con él. Así era como Mogami Kyoko, joven japonesa de quince años, se intentaba justificar a sí misma por compartir un LDK en Tokyo con su amor Fuwa Sho, en ese tiempo.

«Una muchacha japonesa que se respeta no puede hacer eso, eso solo lo hacen los amantes, los novios o los matrimonios.» Pensarlo le sube los colores a la cara y recordar las palabras de esa mujer que dejaron huella en su ―a veces exagerada― moralidad, le hacen hoy, tener sentimientos ambivalentes. Porque en el fondo esa persona quería que fuera la futura esposa perfecta para su nada perfecto hijo.

Al menos eso lo reconoce ahora, a regañadientes.

Dos años después, Mogami Kyoko, joven japonesa de diecisiete años, se justifica a sí misma por compartir un LDK en Tokyo con su nuevo amor Tsuruga Ren.

Ella no es su novia, no, claro que no, ni siquiera sueña con ser su esposa ―aunque muy en lo profundo de su interior sí que lo hace ―, pero no, no es su novia, es su hermana. En realidad, tampoco son hermanos, sólo están interpretando un par de hermanos incestuosos, muy peligrosos, eso sí que es verdad. Y como todo este embrollo es actuación no hay nada de inmoral o indecente en compartir piso con él.

Aunque lo haya visto desnudo, no una sino varias veces, aunque hayan dormido en la misma cama, aunque lo haya marcado y casi desnudado. Aunque nunca haya hecho nada de lo anterior con el bastardo número uno en el tiempo en que vivió con él, «no, no hay nada de indecente, picante o inmoral.» ― se autoconvence.

Y es que Mogami Kyoko ha cohabitado con los dos hombres de los que se ha enamorado.

Sin embargo, los hábitos son una cosa difícil de cambiar. Y ahí está ella, mirándose en el espejo de su cuarto, regañándose a sí misma, diciendo:

―Kyoko, has perdido tu pureza.― mientras intenta, fracasando rotundamente, desterrar los recuerdos de su "convivencia" con Tsuruga Ren.


	27. Relación del odio al amor

―… Una pareja de actores que durante mucho tiempo se ha rumoreado que son novios. Pero ellos lo niegan. ― comenzó el reportero, dándole solemnidad al asunto ―Y es que su relación levanta todas las alarmas posibles. ― Sus compañeros comenzaron a especular quienes podrían ser, hasta que se hizo silencio en el set y prosiguió.

―Dicen por ahí que su romance comenzó durante el rodaje de un drama donde ambos compartían plató. Él, como protagonista y ella, como una de las villanas. ― alguien ahogó un chillido y el hombre solicitó silencio continuando su relato. ―Unos dicen que han estado enamorados desde que se conocieron, otros en cambio comentan que eso es un error, que, de hecho, su relación inicial era pésima. Incluso, se rumorea que en una ocasión el siempre caballeroso actor, ayudó cargándola estilo princesa, por tener ella una lesión en su tobillo. Y ella, no sólo rechazó la ayuda, sino que además cito textual a mi fuente exclusiva que pidió anonimato: ― «Se revolcaba en sus brazos queriendo huir, como si el actor fuera una especie de ser abominable.»

Sin embargo, otras fuentes dicen que después de ese incidente, se les comenzó a ver cada vez más en compañía del otro, incluso se dice que ya eran muy cercanos al momento de trabajar juntos. Era común verlos conversando animadamente y que, en una ocasión durante el rodaje de ese drama en específico, el actor le habría hecho una escena de celos a la actriz, debido a que la chica estaba siendo cortejada por un exnovio cantante.

Incluso, otra fuente, que ha pedido exclusivo resguardo a su identidad, asegura que la actuación de la joven en un video musical del cantante fue una estratagema para volver con él.

Y aquí es donde preguntamos querido público, ¿saben de quienes hablamos? ― Un sonoro "sí" salió de la boca de sus compañeros de equipo, con lo que continuó su monólogo.

― ¿Qué habrá hecho este actor, para ganarse el corazón de la actriz y dejar al otro pretendiente con el corazón roto? Sin lugar a dudas, podemos especular mucho. Y es que durante la filmación de una película que valió una serie de premios internacionales, donde él interpretaba no sólo al villano de ese metraje, sino también al actor falso, la joven que lo estuvo asistiendo durante todo el rodaje, no fue nadie más que la actriz en cuestión, donde, y esto querida audiencia es una exclusiva, se vio al actor con una marca de beso en su cuello. Se dice además que la joven, atacó a una de las actrices que se insinuó al actor, recalcando que él era sólo de ella. ¡Vaya que fuertes declaraciones!  
Así que, al parecer, esta vez, sumado a lo anterior, los rumores casi confirmados, incluso después de la filtración del video de seguridad, donde se ve a un muy galán Tsuruga Ren, cargando a una muy dispuesta Kyōko-san, ¿estaremos escuchando campanas de boda?

Kyōko, desde su cama apagó el televisor moviendo su cabeza en señal de negativa. Miró al hombre que yacía a su lado durmiendo. Observó la alianza en el dedo de su mano izquierda y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar si supieran cuanta verdad oculta había en esos rumores tan mal informados. Porque ciertamente, en su caso fue del odio al amor un paso.


	28. Es un asco cocinando

Como estrella, Tsuruga Ren, era invitado a diversos programas de televisión. Ya sea como entrevistado o como invitado especial, donde debía de participar en alguna charada para ampliar el espectro de su popularidad.

Tal como aquella vez con el suceso de la almohada de oveja, Tsuruga Ren volvió a sorprender, no sólo a sus fans, sino también a quienes no eran necesariamente sus fans, porque lo ocurrido en ese set fue tan adorable, que el hombre se echó al bolsillo ―sin intención― a buena parte de la población femenina japonesa entre 15 a 30 años, sin contar algunos hombres.

Y es que ser invitado a un programa de variedades como Yappa Kimagure Rock, donde tenía que cocinar bajo las instrucciones de un pollo gigante vestido de chef, a contra tiempo mientras competía con dos de los hermanos Ishibashi, demostrando que era un desastre en la cocina y que su compañero emplumado, bien podía ser jefe de cocina del The Savoy, era simplemente adorable.

Primero fue el problema de su particular forma de (des)trozar las verduras, su técnica "diferente" a como instruía su compañero pollo. Luego vino el turno de la descuidada y casi suicida forma de saltear las verduras destrozadas, y qué decir de la muy―demasiado quizás― particular falta de conocimiento culinario de Tsuruga Ren, que confundía el bicarbonato de sodio y la sal de mesa, con el ajo y cebolla en polvo, el cardamomo con la paprika, y obviamente que también confundió el curry con la mostaza y por favor no hablemos de la pimienta o de su accidente con el ají. Hizo que el pobre pollo ―o mejor dicho la muchacha dentro del traje de pollo― estallara de la risa ante un error que dejó al pobre actor lleno de harina, y vaya que buen humor tenían, porque junto al pollo también no sólo él, sino todos en el estudio solo atinaron a reír hasta las lágrimas.

Lo malo fue que el pobre tercer hermano Ishibashi, debía degustar los palillos preparados. Además de la desastrosa presentación, también estaba el peculiar ― por no decir terrible― sabor. Tan fuera de papel estaba el pollo, que, sin querer, se le escapó «maui» justo al lado del actor. Lo que valió la mirada de sorpresa de él y un congelamiento inmediato del pollo. Valga decir que todos atribuyeron esas actitudes al espectáculo mismo, él tan profesional como siempre se recompuso al instante. Bo, sin embargo, le costó media fracción de segundo más volver al carácter.

Terminado el programa, el pollo quiso huir, de verdad que quiso, lo intentó con mucho esfuerzo y ganas, pero su sentencia ya estaba dicha por los dioses. Cuando él la encontró, ella era un manojo de nervios, pero la sonrisa sincera de él, esa que es capaz de exorcizar hasta los demonios, la calmó. Él ofreció llevarla a casa y ella de buena gana aceptó.

Al día siguiente, todo Japón hablaba del adorable mal cocinero que era Tsuruga Ren, y más de una ―y varios de unos― se ofrecieron con mucho entusiasmo a ser su cocinero y quizás otras cosas más.


	29. Al padre le agrada Rival-kun

_El prejuicio es una evaluación preconcebida de las personas. Consiste en tener una opinión o idea acerca de un miembro de un grupo sin realmente conocer al individuo. La antipatía suele basarse en información pasada y en la experiencia con un individuo en particular._ _La extensión de las propias experiencias negativas al caso general se puede considerar como sesgo. (Wikipedia)_

* * *

Mogami Kyoko no podía creer como el Taicho, aquel hombre que ella consideraba un padre podía llegar a ser tan ciego. Y es que, no podía concebir que tan buen hombre fuera engañado por esa rata rastrera, incluso ganándose más de una sonrisa del hombre mayor y lo que es peor, no negándole la entrada a su casa. Mientras que su senpai, aquel a quien ella adoraba, era tratado con tanta desconfianza y rudeza por parte del cocinero, que Kyoko y la Okami cada vez les daba más y más vergüenza y lastima. Pero lo que en el fondo más le dolía a Kyoko, era que el Taicho, esa figura que ella admiraba fuera prejuicioso.

Sin embargo Kyoko, con su tan característica personalidad, no sólo culpaba el juicio errado de su mentor, sino que también se culpaba a sí misma, y es que si ella hubiese sido sincera en aquel entonces, el bastardo n° 1, tendría vetada la entrada a ese hogar. Pero no, ella era japonesa y los japoneses nunca comparten sus inquietudes con otras personas, mucho menos si éstas no pueden ayudar a darle solución inmediata o si no les afecta directamente. Así que no había manera de que ella haya podido persuadirlos de los ardides de ese miserable, que una vez más se encontraba en la casa de sus caseros, comiendo y conversando animadamente con el cocinero ¡y sacándole sonrisas! Ni ella lo había conseguido con tanta rapidez como ese infeliz.

Mientras tanto, noche tras noche ― esto es una exageración, pues sólo sucedía cuando sus agendas coincidían o cuando él, gracias a los esfuerzos de Yashiro-san, tenía tiempo libre― su pobre senpai tenía que sufrir los desaires del hombre mayor, los gruñidos y las miradas amenazadoras. Todo por culpa de ese dichoso pescado.

Y es que ¿cómo él iba a saber pelar y comer el pescado de esa forma si no era japonés? Por los dioses, quería gritar, mientras miraba como ese otro bastardo pedía otra porción ¡y el Taicho se la daba gustoso!

Sin duda Tsuruga Ren era una especie de Buda, pero ella sabía que Kuon no lo era, que en el fondo, aunque no se lo dijera le preocupaba que este hombre no lo aprobara, porque sabía cuanto ella le quería. Porque para él, su felicidad era lo más importante.

Y así, suspirando de mala gana ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse al idiota de Shotaro, lo decidió. Definitivamente, el Taicho no podía saber que ella y Tsuruga Ren eran novios, no hasta que ese padre dejara de aprobar al bastardo n°1.


	30. Ha sido su maestro

Si Mogami Kyoko alguna vez tuviera que decir quien ha sido el maestro que más la ha marcado en su vida, ella respondería con seguridad ― y mucho pudor― Tsuruga Ren.

Y es que no sólo fue su maestro en el plató de Dark Moon, sino que en muchas otras experiencias.

Fue su maestro a la hora de aprender a amar la actuación, y es que verlo ser profesional, de hacer actuar a su coestrella como él quería, fue lo que la hizo querer ser actriz por decisión propia, no por venganza.

Fue su maestro también, cuando tuvo que aprender a hacer amigos, y es que Corn, siempre sería una existencia especial en su vida.

Fue su maestro para aprender a caminar como una modelo, porque cuando quiso darle a su Natsu una identidad propia, distinta a Mio, ese hombre le enseñó el camino correcto para lograrlo, y es que también ver a Tsuruga Ren haciendo un Catwalk, es invaluable.

También le enseñó que la ternura tenía cara de perrito nivel 5, y es que esos ojos de cachorro abandonado eran dinamita en su corazón, dónde simplemente no podía negarle nada. Era una blanda con esa mirada.

Con él aprendió a hacer chupetones, y es que las marcas de amor en el cuerpo, aunque saber su origen en él despertara sus celos, le dieron un conocimiento que nunca ― y de eso ella ahora estaba segura― habría adquirido con otro.

Le enseñó que la magia podía seguir existiendo en su vida, incluso si las hadas no XXXXXXX ― eso no debía decirlo, porque si lo decía, un hada moría. ―, quizás en un comienzo esa lección le dolió, pero al final la aceptó con la entereza que la verdad entrega.

Aprendió con él, que el desastre puede nacer en la cocina. Jamás debe dejarlo cocinar, por su salud y la de los que ama.

Así como ella fue su maestra y le enseñó a amar por primera vez, él le enseñó a volver a amar. Porque el único que podía ayudarla a curar su corazón era él. Así como ella le ayudó en su camino de sanación.

Fue su maestro a la hora de aprender a crecer, dejar a la niña y volverse la mujer que hoy es. Y es que ese hombre seguía cada día enseñándole más y más cosas. Unas cuantas, desde su experiencia profesional, otras desde sus sentimientos y emociones, y otras más carnales propias del deseo y el placer.

Pero en lo único que ambos fueron maestro y aprendiz al mismo tiempo, fue a partir de ese momento en que Kyoko vio esas dos líneas rosas en el plástico entre sus dedos.


	31. S & M

―S y M son las siglas para referirse a las prácticas sexuales conocidas como sadismo y masoquismo, donde comúnmente son llamadas sadomasoquismo. Igualmente, estas prácticas están ligadas a la sensación de placer, control, dominación y sumisión. Aunque en la vida cotidiana no necesariamente utilicemos esta terminología para referirnos a algo ligado explícitamente al sexo. Muchas veces una persona puede ser sádica o masoquista en ámbitos fuera de la esfera de la sexualidad. ― decía la maestra de educación sexual.

Kyoko suspiró ante la realización de su imagen mental. «Soy una masoquista.» Pensó. Y no es que le guste ser atada, azotada, quemada, vendada o quizás cuanta cosa más se le ocurra a esta gente, tampoco los juzga, porque en gustos y colores no hay nada escrito. En realidad, no había experimentado esas cosas, ni siquiera aquella cosa en especial, así que si lo pensaba bien tampoco podía decir que no le gustaba.

Sin embargo, su masoquismo es muy especial, porque está ligado exclusivamente a una persona. Su senpai.

Y no la malinterpreten, no es que ella haya hecho esto y aquello con él, eso no ha sucedido, es sólo que de un tiempo hasta ahora ―especialmente después de reconocer que se había enamorado de él ―, ella se ha estado comportando un poco más extraña de lo usual, debido a que es demasiado consciente de él, en especial después de haberlo marcado, de haberlo confundido con Corn, o de haber pensado que Morizumi Kimiko era la chica que él amaba. Tampoco digamos que no se exponía a situaciones riesgosas por y con él, eso de vivir con él durante el rodaje de Tragic Marker y haberlo marcado, casi desnudado, subirse a horcajadas de él, dormir con él, entrar al baño mientras él se duchaba y haberlo visto desnudo ―no una sino más de una vez ―, eso es ser masoquista. Y otro claro ejemplo es haber experimentado su cocina ― eso podría ser considerado suicidio―, eran situaciones peligrosas, pero las disfrutó, ¡realmente lo hizo!

Por eso estaba segura, tal como dijo al presidente en su despacho aquel día, este enamoramiento que experimentaba era peor que la vez anterior, porque si bien ya no transgrede su dignidad por saberse apreciada, no puede verlo sufrir, aunque eso la afecte directamente.

Y es que ese hombre tiene un poder sobre ella que nunca creyó que podría suceder. Ni su madre, ni Shotaro se pueden comparar a lo que le pasa con él, porque con ellos, su interés era ser reconocida, mientras que, con Ren su afán está en ser su igual.

«¿Cómo puedo ser tan engreída?» se recriminaba mientras almorzaba en silencio en su escuela. Aun así, no sabía cómo decirle que esa chica que él amaba era malvada. ¿Cómo podía romperle el corazón al hombre que amaba?, ¿cómo podría exponerse a su ira y a su desprecio por desenmascarar a esa timadora? Era una masoquista que prefería callarse a hacerle daño a él.

Aunque horas más tarde, bajo el disfraz del pollo al encontrarlo en los pasillos de TBM por casualidad, salió su veta sádica, porque si Kyoko era una masoquista, Bo era un sádico pollo que podía decir la verdad acerca de esa bruja malvada que tenía encantado al príncipe azul, por tanto, su deber era despertarlo del hechizo en el que lo tenía atrapado. Porque en el fondo, sabía que desenmascarar a esa mujer era un acto sádico que haría por puro placer.


	32. Senpai-Kohai

Takarada Lory seguía inmerso en su cruzada personal de encontrar clichés por doquier, y no es que le haya ido mal, al contrario, la lista sumaba y seguía.

Así fue como pensó en un cliché en específico, al reflexionar sobre la relación entre dos de sus actores favoritos.

Una relación clásica del cliché de manga shoujo, es la relación senpai/kohai. Esa donde los personajes comparten una actividad en común y uno de ellos es mayor o tiene más experiencia o conocimiento del tema en cuestión, creándose esta situación de asimetría en la relación de los personajes.

Es así como Lory reflexionaba acerca de este tópico y cómo está peculiar situación afectaba de diversas maneras la relación romántica de su pareja no ficticia favorita.

Primero estaba la evidente ― para él que sabe más de un secreto― estrategia de disuasión que significaba esta dicotomía, y es que el usar como muro de contención esta estratificación jerárquica le servía a Mogami Kyoko para seguir ocultando sus sentimientos de "más-que-admiración-y-respeto" por su senpai en falsa admiración y respeto.

Al otro sujeto en cuestión, también le acomodaba, puesto que al autoimponerse el castigo de no amar, podía disfrazar sus sentimientos de "más-que-preocupación-y-amabilidad" por su kohai en falsa preocupación y amabilidad.

Porque según los informes de su aún-no-secuaz-pero-que-algún-día-lo-será Yashiro Yukihito, ella se ha estado preocupando de la alimentación ― y sabe dios que él conoce esos terribles hábitos alimenticios― de Ren desde hace ya un buen tiempo, incluso desde antes de que Yashiro asumiera oficialmente la doble representación de estrellas de LME. Y Ren, claro está, se deja mimar por su pequeña kohai, aunque no pueda probar más bocado que un par de bolas de arroz, se esforzará por el solo hecho de complacerla.

Pero claro, ante tan evidentes comportamientos tan poco adecuados para una simple relación de compañerismo o camaradería, ellos dirán que es la famosa relación senpai/kohai y por pura voluntad seguirán estancados.

Sin embargo, a Lory se le hace agua la boca por llamar a ciertos medios de comunicación y a ciertos reporteros, quizás en algún momento lo haga. Pero mientras tanto, solo seguirá, cual espectador privilegiado de ver como sus personas enamoradas no-ficticias favoritas siguen viviendo en el famoso cliché, solo por malsano y retorcido gusto.

* * *

N/A: Disculpen la tardanza en subir el capítulo, pero es que he estado con mucho trabajo y llego muerta de cansancio a casa. Iré actualizando de acuerdo a mis limitados tiempos, sin embargo intentaré que sea al menos una vez a la semana. ::hace reverencia::  
Saludos.


	33. Playboy

Para Mogami Kyoko, joven de dieciocho años, actriz en ascenso, fichaje de LME, kohai de Tsuruga Ren, amiga de Corn príncipe de las hadas, creer la declaración de amor de Kuon Hizuri, era una tarea tan difícil que dudaba que algún día pudiera creerlo por completo. Y es que ella pensaba que el sujeto en cuestión era un playboy.

Y ahí estaba ella escuchando como este hombre le juraba y perjuraba amor.

―Eres un playboy

―Dime Kyoko― dijo Kuon, tras un largo suspiro de irritación.

Kyoko juraba por dios que se le derretían las piernas de solo escuchar su nombre de su boca.

― ¿A cuántas chicas he invitado a mi apartamento? ¡NINGUNA!, y tengo a Yashiro-san, a los encargados del edificio, al Jefe y a las cámaras de seguridad desde hace 6 años de testigo, que eres la única mujer que ha entrado y salido por esa puerta. ―dijo, haciendo énfasis en la puerta tras su espalda. ― ¡Ni mi madre ha estado aquí!

Ver un Tsuruga Ren de ojos verdes hacer un gesto nada japonés, sino que muy americano de exasperación hizo que a la chica le hirviera la sangre.

Tras un largo silencio producido por el exabrupto de Kuon, Kyoko finalmente se decidió a romper el hielo.

―Bien, digamos que te creo― haciendo una pausa ―, en que no ha entrado otra mujer más que yo a tu apartamento. Pero eso no quiere decir que no hayas coqueteado con otras chicas.

¿Era su idea o Kyoko estaba celosa? Se preguntaba Kuon, pero celosa de quién o de qué, ¿de su pasado?

La pregunta fluyó de sus labios, sin poder controlarla, vio cómo ella se ponía rígida y supo que había cometido un enorme error.

― ¿Yo, celosa?, para estar celosa debería sentir algo que no siento.

Cuando terminó esa frase ella supo que estaba haciendo algo horrible. Y se arrepintió de su estúpida cobardía y miedo a amar, porque el dolor en los ojos de Kuon, le partieron el corazón.

―No quiero decir que no te quiera, eres mi más preciado amigo de la infancia ―decía atropelladamente, y sí, mientras más trataba de arreglar las cosas, más empeoraba.

Kuon se levantó del suelo donde estaban sentados y se dirigió a la cocina, debía tomar distancia. Él ya sabía que sólo era su amigo de la infancia, pero escucharlo de la propia boca de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, era duro, no sólo para su ego, sino que también para su corazón.

La sintió tras de él, pero antes de que dijera algo, ella habló primero:

― ¿Sabes?, es difícil para mí, una chica simple, pecho plano, sin atractivo físico, creer que me ames.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

―No te amo por tu apariencia. Te amo por lo que eres.

La vio sonrojarse levemente, pero ella cerró los ojos y bufó con cansancio.

― ¡Pero es que mírate! ― le dijo, moviendo sus manos señalando hacia todo él―, eres el sueño de cualquier chica. Eres ridículamente guapo, ¿quién se creería que un tipo como tú, puede amar a una chica como yo?

―Yo me lo creo y tú debes creerlo, lo que diga el resto del mundo...― e hizo ese gesto tan americano que a Kyoko le sacaban canas verdes. ―, además no eres una chica cualquiera, eres Kyōko, actriz de LME, una de las actrices novatas más destacadas y talentosas del último tiempo. Y la chica que amo.

Ella poco a poco se fue acercando inconscientemente más y más a él.

― ¿De verdad me amas? ― Kyoko jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos.

―Tanto como para desnudar mi corazón ante ti y morir de miedo de perderte para siempre.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que no pudo reprimir la acción de tomarla suavemente por la cintura para cercarla más a su cuerpo.

Ella se mordió el labio y Kuon le levantó la cara con los dedos en su barbilla.

― Kyoko, no hagas eso.

― ¿Hacer qué? ― Kyoko miraba los verdes ojos, hipnotizada.

― Morderte el labio. ― le dijo Kuon con voz ronca, ahora cada vez más cerca de su boca.

― ¿Por qué? ― le respondió casi en un suspiro. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el cálido aliento de Kuon.

― Porque me dan ganas de besarte. ― respondió el emperador de la noche, besándola.

«Playboy» fue lo último que pensó Kyoko, antes de ponerse de puntitas y corresponder el beso del hombre que ama.

* * *

N/A: Disculpen la tardanza, pero estaba con mucho trabajo. Aquí les traigo el capítulo, disculpen si quedó un poco OoC, pero me doy la licencia por ser Fanfiction.


End file.
